Mute
by song six
Summary: AU Oneshot No matter what happens, no matter who he dated, no matter who she 'loves' Sakura will never be able to stop loving Naruto even if he will never love her back. Why cant he see she loves him so much? Why does Naruto have to be so blind? NaruSaku


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does because if I DID own Naruto Kiba would be in every single chapter

**Note**: Just read. It may sound familiar to some of you

**WARNING:** I think there is OCCness, but you'll have to read my other fanfics to understand. may I suggest Blind?

* * *

Mute

by Song Six

A Oneshot

* * *

"He's so wonderful! Sexy! Smart! Sasuke Uchiha is the guy of my dreams!" Sakura declared as she danced circles around Naruto feeling dizzy with happiness. Earlier that day Sakura had accidentally dropped her library books struggling to carry them back to her locker when the boy in subject assisted her in taking them to her destination. Not to worry, it was not from just this event that started the pink haired girl to 'crush' on the boy so much. Oh, there were many other 'heart racing' moments held between the two of them...

_Really trivial moments..._Sakura thought annoyed at her best friend's density towards her real actions. Take for instance when Sakura spent a whole entire week obsessing over the fact that Sasuke had decided to be her lab partner in science. Sakura told everyone she deeply believed it was because Sasuke must have had some secret attraction for her; however, Sakura knew better. She knew she was the only other person in the class that could 'sort of' or 'kind of' match up to Sasuke's level of thinking. But she _had_ to show hope for this something...

Another magical 'moment' they shared was the time when the cafeteria ran out of Sakura's favorite food, syrup-coated anko dumplings. But alas, have no fear for Sasuke Uchiha was there! He who was giving and sweet enough to sacrifice his own need to satisfy his hunger and give up his syrup-coated anko dumplings to Sakura. Sakura acted so grateful she had never ever stopped mentioning to Naruto how kind of an act it was. What really happened was that she was aware that Sasuke did not even enjoy sweets like syrup drenched dumplings; so he just gave it to her. But she _had _to show hope for this something...

Let us not forget that time that Sakura almost tripped and fell down the stairs on her way to class. Being careless as she was she was running around in her new pink high heels that she was trying to break in in time for her friendship anniversary dinner with Naruto. Something she was looking forward to for weeks! Once she reached the stairs she stumbled, fell, and was caught in mid-air by the great almighty Sasuke Uchiha!

Naruto knew just about every single story Sakura had ever told him about her one and 'only true to be love' Sasuke Uchiha. It annoyed the heck out of her that she _had_ to spend most of her time hanging out with him talking about Sasuke this and Sasuke that. It was like nothing else mattered in Sakura's life. Ever since Naruto had first introduced his two best friends four years ago, when they started high school, it had always been Sakura chasing after Sasuke while Sasuke ignored Sakura's endless persistence.

There were many times where Sakura had to go on about how much she thought she could fall in love with Sasuke and about how much she cared for him. For a reason, this made Sakura feel extremely exhausted, and her reason was quite simple.

Sakura Haruno was in love with Naruto Uzumaki.

Never once had she ever told Naruto how she really felt. There were many times where she wished she could just let Naruto know _No, I don't love Sasuke I love..._but she could never have that opportunity, because there was always some other girl Naruto was in love with. There was always some other pair of eyes he wanted to look into. There was always some other beautiful head of hair he wanted to run his fingers through. There was always some other funny and smart mind he admired.

Sakura knew that Naruto will probably never know of her feelings as long as she had to stay _mute_ about them.

For once, she wished he could just stop focusing on finding love with another girl and look at her instead. For once she wished she didn't feel tired, tired of hiding her feelings every second of her life. There were even days where Sakura just slept in all day, because she was just too exhausted from working to keep in the truth.

"I love him." Exhausted from having to give Naruto a lie after lie about how much she 'adored' Sasuke Uchiha when in reality he was just a stranger she hardly knew. Tired and dreary from always working hard to show her affections toward a boy she would never love like Naruto.

But she _had_ to, because whenever Naruto spoke of some wonderful girl he had fallen in love with it would break another piece of her heart. Hearing the person you care about so much tell you they want someone else. Making a tight knotted feeling in your belly, and they don't even realize they are hurting you so much. The only way Sakura could ever manage to keep up her barriars is by making _him_ believe that she loved someone else. Her greatest mask. If he believed she loved someone he would never suspect the jealously that burned in the depths of her heart. He would also never suspect the obvious sadness in her eyes whenever he said he had found love and care in someone else that was not her.

Sakura sighed sadly before finally plopping herself down next to Naruto who was strangely staring intensely into his history book. Sakura shot him a puzzled look. Normally he did not concentrate so hard in school studies.

"What's with you?" Sakura asked with true concern in her voice. By Naruto's frustrated look was it easy to tell that he was upset about something

Sakura was frustrated with his behavior. She knew it had to be about another girl. Since every time he acted down in the dumps it was always about another break-up. She wished she could tell him how upset he had always made her feel. About how much it angered her that he felt stronger for a girl after girl that could care shit about him than _her_, someone who is always there to be a shoulder to cry on. About how much it saddened her that he would never want _her_ like how he wanted those other girls, even though those relationships never lasted. About how much it made her happy just to be by his side day by day talking and laughing staring into his sapphire blue eyes as he stared into her emerald green ones.

But no...instead she had to support him and help him with each girl, because when you love someone you want them to be happy right?

"Oh it's nothing Sakura! This history homework is just irritating me that's all." Naruto replied wearing his usual grin. Sakura knew so much better. She knew he was faking that smile. It was a heart breaking smile that she always had to see him make because of the difficulties in his life he is forced to push through. She shrugged her shoulders deciding to give in and listen to another story about another girl.

"I don't know Naruto, you have never even cared about getting good grades. Something's wrong and you should tell me. I'm always here for you you know." _I always tell you that and you don't listen. _Did it always have to be a battle for Sakura to find out what's on Naruto's mind? Did he always have to make it into a challenge where she had to pester him to know? Whereas, if the girl he desired at the moment asked him he would straight out tell her instead of Sakura. Why? Why couldn't he hold a special place in his heart for Sakura? Why did he always have to belittle their relationship compared to his half-assed ones with those stupid girls?

"It's really nothing Sakura!" Naruto replied

"Come out with it Naruto and tell me. I always worry for you, you know that right?" Sakura said with a meek smile and weak voice close to a whisper. Why did he always have to put her through so much pain and at the same time so much worry for him. She is always worrying for him. She is always worried for him because life is so hard on him.

Naruto's life is not exactly peaches and cream, no. He wasn't raised by his birth parents, but Sakura knows he has loving adoptive parents at least. Nonetheless, there are weeks and sometimes months where he had to go without electricity, heat, and water, because the bills could not get paid.

She was always worried for his well being. But that's all she could ever do...worry. It seemed like there was nothing she could do for him but worry, because she had no power over what happens to Naruto.

However, she knew Naruto was strong. Always believing and never giving up. He always kept his head high smiling his goofy little grin.

Although, sometimes Sakura wished he would worry about her. Show some bit of concern for her well being and meet her half way. Unfortunitely, it will always be Sakura caring more for Naruto than he will ever care for her. It hurts her, like a knife in the heart: loving someone who will never meet her at that fifty fifty line.

These days, Naruto has been getting down about things more often though. He was losing his strength, but that was Ok, because Sakura made a promise in her mind and heart that times where Naruto could not be his usual strong self she would be the strength to carry them both.

"Honestly Sakura, nothing is wrong. I mean it." Naruto ensured

"Naruto, don't tell me nothing is wrong because I know better. Please, tell me." Sakura seemed like such a different person whenever she got like this. It was the only time she ever got to show her real true love towards Naruto without revealing her actual feelings.

"Well..." Sakura anticipated the moment. For some reason a thought quickly crossed her mind that maybe this time, finally, he was returning her feelings. The way he was looking at her and the way he spoke made her think this way, but she couldn't let her hopes get too high up for they may very well get crushed down.

The gold, red, and orange leaves falling from the tree they sat under flew gently along the path of the soft blowing wind. The air was crisp, cool, and refreshing. The sky was a light gray, with a bright pink, orange, and yellow from the setting sun. The scene was perfect, the time was perfect, but the feelings were not.

"It's this girl," Sakura felt another piece of her heart break

"Oh, who is it this time?" Sakura asked smiling brightly in a teasing voice as she tried to hide her bitterness and resentment. Sakura never took any of Naruto's many girlfriends seriously. He was always dating around. Even though this is true, she still felt jealous and scared that one of them would finally steal him away forever. It was a fear that could never be conquered.

"You know who," Sakura had a bad feeling of who it was," Ino, I just wished she would take me back you know?" _I...I...I knew it..._

Ino Yamanaka. A lovely blond girl who was a lot like Sakura in personality and attitude. She was a girl he had dated the most out of all his girlfriends. Sakura always had a small glimmer of hope that maybe he was dating her because she was so much like her. Although, the pink haired girl herself believed he would someday go steady with Ino.

"Her?...well, you never know. maybe she will. Just give it try. I think she'll be willing to go a _seventh_ round!" Sakura giggled sticking her tongue out at the blonde boy who tickled her in revenge.

"Naruto stop!" Sakura laughed not able to fend off Naruto's tickling powers. Finally he stopped and the two both sat side by watching the sun set together underneath the maple tree.

As they watched God paint the sky Naruto placed his hand over hers which was surprisingly warm despite the autumn chill. She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. They smiled happily in the comfortable silence.

Sakura thought about how much she wished that moments like these could just go on forever and she would never have to let him go. But she also thought about how painful it was going to be to let go of his strong warm hand as they long for someone else's. Naruto looked to his other side away from Sakura staring off into the distance. He was like this for a long while.

Sakura allowed herself to frown and even let a single tear fall at the thought that Naruto wanted Ino. She wondered if he even knew how much she treasured these small moments they had together. Every single damn time he fell for a girl that was not her it just had to hurt this bad. This tight feeling.

Suddenly, he looked straight into her eyes with seriousness etched all over his tanned whiskered face framed by his golden locks.

"Sakura, I think...I think I've figured who I want to be with for the rest of my life." Sakura quickly turned to face him straight on more. _Could it be, that he finally sees..._

"Who?" Sakura asked eagerly unable to hide her excitement

"I think that the girl...no, I know that the girl I love is..." Naruto stopped, he swallowed hard. _He is, he has finally..._

"Please, just say it Naruto."

"I love Ino. I think I'm going to ask her to marry me after graduation."

It felt as if time stopped.

Right after he said this Sakura abruptly pulled away from his hand and scowled at him enraged. Her body went cold and she feel a whimper trying to escape from her throat. _How could he?_

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but than closed it not sure of what to do.

Sakura had realized she was wrong. Now she would have to endure the pain.

"I don't approve." was the first words out of her mouth. Sakura barely even realized she had said this. Naruto gave Sakura a perplexed look

"I do not approve Naruto. Absolutely not. She doesn't even love you. You know that she doesn't. And you know that she chases after Sasuke like I do. You know I hate her so much but you still want her I don't get it." Sakura spat out bitterly ready to yell, scream, _cry._

Naruto sat on the cool grass staring up at the stars for what seemed like a century as she continued to stare down at him waiting for some sort of form of reply. As she waited for him to show concern for the tears forming in her eyes. All she wanted was for him to pick up the pieces of her totaled heart and put them back together this instant. Right now. But he did not seem to care.

"I didn't ask for your approval." Naruto stated calmly and uncaring. Sakura eyes were wide with shock that Naruto would say something like that to her. Something so harsh without any concern for how she felt. _Why Naruto? Wh...Why?_

"But I do ask that you'll always be my friend." Naruto didn't even look at Sakura this whole time. He just continued to stare up at the night sky. Sakura was paralyzed discovering she was having a lot of trouble to find something to say. _Doesn't he even care?_

Finally she quietly muttered, "I can't be your friend if you propose to Ino Yamanaka." Sakura closed her eyes ready for the final blow...

"Then I'm sorry. Good-bye, Sakura." Naruto replied. It was a tense and horrible silence. It was awkward and terrible as Naruto stood up without ever looking at Sakura and walked away from her. He never once even took a double take on her to see the hot salty tears streaming down her face.

She felt as if something inside her died. There was this dark feeling growing inside of her as she repeated to herself in her mind...

_Why don't you love me?_ over and over and over.

Naruto walked away never looking back and she watched him. The heartless boy who had just shattered her well being. A guy she should hate with pure bitterness with a burning intensity of the sun...but Sakura knew she would never be able to hate Naruto. It was not fair. Why did she have to stay _mute_? Why couldn't he just for once love her?

_I love you Naruto...I love you...I love you.............._

She fisted her hands tightly looking down at her feet Shaking her head over and over.

The tears from her eyes so so true. As the droplets streamed down her face from her green eyes full of so much hurt and pain he would never see.

She lightly licked her chapped lips before whispering to nobody...

"Naruto, why do you have to be so blind?"

For hours upon hours she stood there not caring that her parents were probably worried about where she was and why she had not come home yet. Sakura's face was sore from crying so much. She tried to cry more, but she had run out of tears. Years being upset over that bright boy had dried her out.

Her body was ready to collapse from exhaustion, but she couldn't care less. She did not want to do anything, because after she moves from her spot she knew Naruto would no longer be a part of her life in any way or form. If she stayed in her spot at least she would be able to stay in the moment when he broke her. It was better than nothing at all.

Trying to keep herself awake she begun looking around. She had watched the sun set, and now she watched as it rose from the distance in the opposite direction she and Naruto were just looking at hours beforehand. She studied the maple tree; she studied the houses and buildings of the town before her; she studied the stars and clouds that blended together; she studied the dewy, muddy, grassy ground.

As she looked around at the area around her she saw from the corner of her eye a history text book that was leaning against the maple tree. _Naruto's text book_...Naruto couldn't afford to replace the book if he lost it. The right thing to do would be to take it to his house for him, but was it bearable enough to do?

What was she going to do? She could never let him struggle to pay for an eighty dollar book. She still loved and cared about him, but having to face him again after all this would be hard.

She stood there deciding that she would take the book back once the sun had completely risen. As she waited time flew by quickly, and before she knew it she had to take the book back. Sakura contemplated on whether or not to bring it to him once more. The sun had completely rose and shone brightly almost blinding her as she looked up into the sky searching for an answer.

She stood there frozen a little longer. She did not know nor care about how much time had passed. She just felt so weak and numb and _unloved_.

Finally, Sakura moved from her spot and slowly made her way towards the text book. her steps were wobbly and uneven from the exhaustion and stiffness of standing out all night. She would probably have a fever from it later that day. Once she finally reached the book she slowly leaned down struggling not to fall over. She gave a soft giggle feeling slightly nostalgic looking at the glittery frog sticker she slapped onto the cover at the beginning fo the school year. Time had gone by so fast for them.

She took the text book into her shakey grip and held it against her body as if this could only be the way she could hold the owner of the book himself. _Naruto...._Sakura stood up still staring down at the book. She swallowed hard trying to find composure to prepare herself to face those blue eyes for the last time. _He'll find it strange that I'm still wearing the same outfit from yesturday._ She lightly drummed her fingers on the book thinking about nothingness.

After just staying like that for a second or two more she sighed and looked up gazing out into the distance. But when she did she spotted something, or more of someone...

A boy with a golden head of spikey hair, a pair of beautiful blue eyes, and tanned skin came walking towards the maple tree with his hands deep in his pockets. His eyes downcast to the ground. What Sakura noticed most of all was the fact that _he_ was still in the same clothes as before.

She watched him come closer and closer. Going up and down the small green grassy hills. Eventually he stopped staring at his shoes and looked up spotting out Sakura. She felt her heart stop, but she was not sure of what expression he had on his face for he was still too far away. He stopped in mid-step and avoided her gaze. He then continued to walk towards her hands still deep in his pockets and eyes downcast once more.

Sakura was not sure of what she should do. Run? Wait? She didn't know if she would be able to bear being near him again once more. But her chance to run was too late for without her noticing he was now already standing in front of her eyes on the book she held. She was not sure of what to say to him now. She guessed that the only thing she could do was just give him the book. So she extended her arms and held out the heavy piece of literature towards him. The weight of the book hard on her tired arms.

She held the book out for him, but he would not take the book. Sakura was growing impatient waiting for him to take the book and just leave already. She was growing weaker by the second inside and out. She knew any minute now she would be ready to fall to her knees and cry and plead _Why Naruto?_

Sakura was just about to shove the book into his arms when he looked up at her, and when he did she saw something that sent a shock through her whole body. His eyes were watery, his lips were trembling, and his face was swollen for he must have been crying. She was in awe of why he would be so upset. Sure, they were no longer friends, but how could he be this upset? Yesturday, it was as if he did not care.

Before she knew it Sakura found her own eyes beginning to water despite that she thought she was dried out, her lips were trembling as well, and her body was shaking ready to just collapse already.

She did not think it was possible, but for a second time Sakura felt her heart breaking again. She felt her body grow colder, she felt that tight feeling shoot up throughout her whole body...

But this time...

This time...

This time someone was going to pick it up and fix it.

It happened so fast Sakura didn't even know when Naruto had taken the text book from her and set it on the ground. Now here she was being held tightly against the first boy she ever loved with his faced buried in her pink hair. He was crying and sniffling with his whole body shaking. Inside she was growing warm. Something sparked within her heart and she knew without him ever having to say a thing. While both of them were being mute she knew...

He did Love Her

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well? I guess I DID decide to make a sequel or more of 'partner' fanfic to Blind. And so quickly too huh? Couldn't help mself. A lot of the people that actually reviewed Blind wanted to see more and also wanted a happy ending. So here it is! Did you like it or not? Tell me in a review! REVIEW REVIEW! See? See how reviewing does help motivate me to write more? because of the people who took the time to review Blind I made more. So REVIEW!


End file.
